1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to sterilization of medical devices, and in particular, to sterilization of medical adhesives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current treatments for varicose veins can in some cases can carry a high morbidity, be ineffective, and/or be very painful, leaving the patients out of commission for quite some time. A closure system for varicose veins can compose several different components within a kit, each requiring sterilization.